Things ain't bad, but things ain't right
by Colorici74
Summary: Eh, let's change the initial story a little... Let's say that Kyoya is still the leader of Face Hunters and let's say that... he faces Hikaru instead of Gingka. Somehow. One-shot. Kyoya x Hikaru


_This is just a... stupid thing I've wrote in the middle of night after finishing reading the 23rd chapter of a... cute book that inspired me. So, since it is written late at night, it can have spelling mistakes or other things... Or sentences/words that are written odd..._

_One-shot. The title is inspired by a song by Grace Potters and the Nocturnals. And the story is somehow inspired by the show... I changed Gingka with Hikaru and wrote it differently... I don't own anything._

Things ain't bad, but things ain't right

"Oh, so you say a chick defeated you all?" a cynical voice spoken from the dark.

"S-Sorry, Kyoya!" another clumsy voice apologized, "She was really strong! She defeated all of us with one movement! But if you'd battle with her with your Rock Leone, I-I think-"

"Rock Leone? How dare you to pronounce this name?"

"S-Sorry, Kyoya!"

"Well, I don't know, but you'd better take care of this Hilary or what's her name or we will get a little upset..."

* * *

Hikaru entered the building of Face Hunters with unsure steps, carefully peering around to see if there was anyone there. The place was dark, cold, unmerciful. It scared Hikaru a little, but she stayed calm.

She heard that Kyoya and the Face Hunters steal points from helpless bladers. After she saved Kenta, she wanted to face Kyoya by herself. She saw that Benkei and the others weren't really that strong.

"Oh, look who's here... The famous Hikaru Hasama! Come here, let's dance!" a vicious and cold voice spoken from the dark. Hikaru looked around and tried to identify the place where the voice was coming from. Before she could give any reply, another mocking and arrogant voice spoken:

"Shut up, Benkei... Let's take it easy with her... Firstly we play a little... then we enjoy the prey..."

Kyoya smirked as he revealed himself from the dark. He jumped off the box and walked towards Hikaru with slow steps, making her look kinda scared to him.

"Hmph... Seems like we have a good capture today... Where you guys found this vulgar chick?" he mocked her; Kyoya stopped in front of Hikaru and gently stroked her cheek. She threw him a deep glare; Hikaru doesn't like when someone touches her. "Hmph... Her skin is soft... and untouched... And she smells good..." he whispered while tasting her skin.

He chuckled quietly as he brushed his tongue against her neck. Hikaru strained as her glare intensified. "Don't touch me!" she threatened, making Kyoya laugh. He nipped her neck in answer, closing his eyes.

"Oh, yeah... She's best quality chick... I see this."

He retreated his mouth from her neck, and, with another mocking, self-satisfied smirk, he asked, still paying attention to her shapes: "So... What do you want from us?" He gently stroked her hair, like tasting it. Hikaru still didn't do anything but continued darting him with her intense glare, but he didn't let her stare him down. "What? You thought I'd let them hurt you?" he whispered sarcastically. He gently kissed her cheek, keeping his lips there for some moments while looked at her with a single eye. "Why are you wasting your time? Come with me... I can make you my queen..." he whispered under his kiss.

When he tried to reach her lips, she pushed him apart. "Don't touch me!" she yelled at him. Kyoya just smirked.

"Oh... So we have an aggressive chick... Mrrr... I like aggressive chicks."

He stepped closer to her and sniffed her scent. As he was coming closer, she retreated more and more. "Show me your claws... Your lioness claws..."

Hikaru sneered. "Just your mane makes you look larger and stronger!" she yelled.

Kyoya laughed. "More aggressive chick... Yeah, show me your claws... Queen of the beasts..." he whispered seductively. He put one of his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and, tasting her body shapes, he whispered even more seductively: "What do you say about a little dirty game?" She glared to him again, but she didn't even intimidate him. "You show me what you've got and..."

He slowly removed his arm from her waist and, instead, he grasped both of her shoulders. "...and I can make sure I'll satisfy you the way a true lioness deserves..."

He chuckled cruelly in self-satisfaction and moved his right hand to her neck. After a moment of searching, he found her pulse point. "Hey, hey... Seems like I was right... You want me... Your heart is pounding for me..."

He chuckled again in self-satisfaction and whirled her around so he could analyze her back. Hikaru didn't know what answer to have, so she just remained strained, and, gulping instead of breathing, she waited for him to do something. He slid his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear:

"If you get besides the fire, this doesn't mean you necessarily get burnt. And... it's getting cold at night... I don't want my queen to freeze..." He paused a second. "Oh, or you are wearing these short pants just because you trust that you'll get too hot when we'll..."

Hikaru cut his sentence: "Stop playing, Tategami. I'm here for a beyblade battle."

Kyoya laughed. "For a what?" he asked in amusement, then flung his head to the other Face Hunters. "You heard her, boys? She said she's here to face me... Cheeky girl this Hikaru Hasama..." he mocked her while pulling her closer by her waist and placing his head on her shoulder. He sniffed discretely and nuzzled into her neck. "And... you think your weak bey is enough to face mine?"

"Don't provoke my Storm Aquario." she threatened while glaring at him over her shoulder. Kyoya seemed to be amused, almost offended by her words.

"Just an Aquario? And you think an Aquario is enough to face my Leone?" she whispered even more seductively. He gave her a sultry but gentle kiss on her cheek. "You have great ambitions..."

He slowly removed his arms from her waist and whirled her around so he could face her. His expression turned into a cold and serious one. "If I see you here one more time... My Leone will knock your Aquario... And it'll be very hurtful..."

He sneered. "Guys, bring her out. She's just a chick, what the heck. Don't tell me a chick is stronger than you."

"I said that I wanna battle with you!" she yelled at him, but he ignored her and took back his place into the dark, watching how some guys are dragging her out.

* * *

_At the broken down stadium, a few hours later, at the sunset actually_

"That boy is so... He's annoying me so much! He thinks Aquario is too weak for him! And his dirty friends touched me!" Hikaru complained for herself.

She launched Aquario and it hit a big stone, breaking it. Afterwards, Aquario came back to her. She wiped her neck with her arm for the 431st time that day. She had the impression that she still has some of his saliva on her neck. And how she hated when he licked her neck! Then she rubbed her cheek where he kissed her.

"I hate this guy so much! Just an Aquario? You mean..." She launched Aquario again, that hit and broke a stone again. "Aquario isn't enough?"

Aquario came back to its owner. She tightened it into her hand with anger. "I'll show him!" she vowed.

"Mind if you show me right here and right now?" a voice rang at Hikaru from behind. She startled and turned around.

"Tategami..." he whispered at the green-haired boy standing about ten yards away from her. She narrowed her eyes to analyze every part of him. "Why are you here?"

He raised an eyebrow while taking enough steps to her until the space between them was small enough that he could easily steal a kiss, but he didn't. "I wanna tests your skills..." he whispered mockingly.

* * *

"3!" Hikaru shouted, pointing her launcher at Kyoya.

"2!" Kyoya yelled back while pointing his launcher at her.

"1!" both said at one time.

"Let it rip!"

_Eh, that was, guys, my little dirty stupid midnight story. Thanks for reading! :)_

_And I'm sorry for the... eventual mistakes._


End file.
